


Трое в библиотеке, не считая пипидастра

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга [13]
Category: Person of Interest (TV), Three Men In a Boat (To Say Nothing of the Dog)
Genre: Crack, Fusion, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поддерживать чистоту в библиотеке — занятие, отнимающее много душевных сил и здоровья. Отдых поможет восстановить упомянутые силу и здоровье.</p><p>___<br/>Автор: MarInk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трое в библиотеке, не считая пипидастра

Нас было четверо — мистер Риз, мисс Шоу, я и пипидастр. Мы сидели в библиотеке и рассуждали о том, как мы плохи, — плохи с точки зрения гигиены, конечно. Мы все чувствовали себя пыльными и очень из-за этого нервничали. Мисс Шоу сказала, что при виде пипидастра на неё по временам нападают такие приступы лени, что она едва понимает, что делает и понятия не имеет, откуда взялись все эти трупы вокруг. Мистер Риз сказал, что у него тоже бывают приступы лени, и он тогда тоже не знает, что делает; хотя вместо трупов он находит людей с простреленными коленными чашечками. Что касается меня, то у меня аллергия на пыль. Я знал, что у меня аллергия на пыль, потому что недавно прочитал статью, найденную с помощью Google Direct, рекламирующую пипидастры и тряпочки из микрофибры: в ней описывались различные симптомы, по которым человек может узнать, что у него аллергия на пыль.

У меня были все эти симптомы, главный из которых — «общее нерасположение ко всякого рода пыли и беспорядку».

Сколько я перестрадал в этом смысле, не расскажешь словами! С самого раннего детства я был мучеником, и все приборы в доме, куда могла забиться пыль, становились мучениками вместе со мной. В отроческом возрасте эта болезнь не покидала меня ни на один день; более того, к её примитивной форме чихания на пыль добавилась страсть править неэффективный и хаотичный программный код, что во многом предопределило мою дальнейшую карьеру и судьбу. Никто не знал тогда, что все дело в аллергии. Медицинской науке многое в то время было еще неизвестно, и мой недуг считали детским капризом.

— ...Эй ты, чертенок, — говорили мне, — отложи пипидастр и пойди поиграй с другими детьми!

Никто, конечно, не знал, что я нездоров.

Мне не давали антигистаминных и успокоительных препаратов, мне давали учебник по математике или новый журнал о технике, подробно освещавший устройство ЭВМ. И, как это ни покажется странным, эти вещи часто излечивали меня на время. Я знаю, что один новый журнал лучше действовал на мою аллергию и сильнее помогал мне сразу же, не теряя времени, забыть о непрекращающейся борьбе с пылью, чем коробка тряпочек и бутылка полировального средства. Так часто бывает — новейшие информационные средства сплошь и рядом оказываются более действенными, чем целый арсенал менеджера по клинингу.

— Все, что нам нужно, — это отдых, — заявила мисс Шоу.

— Отдых и полная перемена обстановки, — сказал мистер Риз. — Перенапряжение мышц пальца, нажимающего на курок, вызвало общее ослабление нервной системы. Перемена среды и отсутствие необходимости проверять, нет ли номеров, восстановят умственное равновесие.

У мистера Риза есть боевая подруга-детектив, которая обычно подписывает полицейские протоколы. Поэтому мистер Риз часто выражается, как судебный патологоанатом.

Я согласился с мистером Ризом и предложил — разумеется, гипотетически, поскольку помыслить о том, чтобы на самом деле прекратить заниматься номерами, я не мог — отыскать где-нибудь чистое уединенное местечко, вдали от шумной толпы, и помечтать с недельку в его сонной тишине. Какой-нибудь забытый уголок без вай-фая, спрятанный феями от глаз суетного света, гнездо орлиное, что взнесено на Времени утес, куда еле доносится шум бурных волн двадцать первого века.

Мисс Шоу заявила, что, по её мнению, там будет страшная скука. Она знает эти места, где все ложатся спать в восемь часов вечера; коктейля со скорпионом а-ля Джеймс Бонд там не достанешь ни за какие деньги, а чтобы раздобыть патронов, надо пройти десять миль.

— Нет, — сказала она, — если вы хотите отдыха и перемены, ничто не сравнится с поездкой к морю. Поедем в Майами.

Она пояснила, что у нас будет и свежий воздух, и моцион, и возможность одновременно загорать и искать информацию об очередном номере. Постоянная смена номеров — по слухам, в Майами орудуют несколько серийных убийц — займет наши мысли (включая и те, что найдутся в голове у мистера Риза), а усиленная физическая работа вызовет аппетит и хороший сон.

Мистер Риз сказал, что Майами удовлетворил бы его «на все сто». Я не знаю в точности, какие это «сто», но они, видимо, всех удовлетворяют, что служит им хорошей рекомендацией.

Меня Майами тоже удовлетворял «на все 1100100», несмотря на неприязнь к загару, и мы с мистером Ризом оба сказали, что мисс Шоу пришла хорошая мысль. Мы сказали это с таким выражением, что могло показаться, будто мы удивлены, как это мисс Шоу оказалась такой находчивой.

Единственный, кто не пришел в восторг от её предложения, — это пипидастр. Он никогда не любил влажную и соленую атмосферу, мой пипидастр.

— Это все прекрасно для вас, друзья, — как бы говорил он. — Вам это нравится, а мне нет. От морского воздуха я разлезусь и облуплюсь. Мне там нечего делать. Виды на залив и практически обнаженных людей на пляже — это не по моей части, и расследовать я ничего не расследую. Если рядом окажется пыль, вы все равно не остановитесь, а если всё будет чисто, вы, чего доброго, забудете меня где-нибудь в такси или в кафе. Спросите меня, и я скажу, что вся эта затея — сплошная глупость.

Однако нас было трое против одного, и предложение было принято.

***

Мы прибыли в Майами часов около трёх. Море в этих местах чистое и оборудованное всеми необходимыми туристскими принадлежностями, от проката ласт до квалифицированных спасателей с мужественными квадратными челюстями. Поначалу в окрестностях Майами хочется задержаться надолго.

Майами — старинный, знаменитый городок. Территория его была приблизительно освоена ещё в далекие дни испанских конкистадоров, когда последние испытывали неодолимую потребность плыть, куда глаза глядят, и совершать набеги на местные индейские племена — в частности, теквеста и маиами. Последние впоследствии дали городу название. Сюда же, уже в более близкие нам времена — начало восьмидесятых годов двадцатого века — Фидель Кастро отправил беженцами из своей страны большое количество преступников и психически нездоровых людей. Необходимо отметить, что они прекрасно прижились здесь, и ныне Майами является одним из крупнейших культурных центров испаноговорящего населения Америки.

Этим золотистым солнечным днём мы единогласно решили попробовать местный мохито в баре при гостинице. Я вскарабкался на высокий стул у стойки и пил свой безалкогольный коктейль, с глубокой, тихой радостью наслаждаясь безмятежной картиной: залитая солнцем проезжая часть, где в единодушном порыве какофонии и раздражения воссоединились несколько сотен водителей, попавших в одну и ту же пробку; два рекламных щита, один из которых сообщал о небывалой скидке на следующую модель iPhone, а второй возвещал о выходе на экран второго сезона американской версии Шерлока Холмса «Элементарно»; люди в гавайских рубашках, поедающие на ходу мороженое… Чудесный пейзаж! В нем было что-то идиллическое, поэтичное, он вдохновлял меня. Я казался себе добрым и благородным. Мне хотелось поселиться здесь, никогда больше не поступать дурно и опрометчиво и вести безупречную, прекрасную жизнь; мне хотелось, чтобы морская соль посеребрила мне волосы, когда я буду гулять вдоль берега пасмурным зимним утром, и т. д. и т. д.

В эту минуту я прощал всем моим бывшим и грядущим подозреваемым их греховность и дурной нрав и благословлял их. Они не знали, что я их благословляю. Они шли своим дурным путем, не имея понятия о том, что я думал о них в этом приморском городке, пронизанном маньяками вдоль и поперек. Но я всё же желал им счастья, и мне хотелось, чтобы они это знали.

Такие возвышенные, добрые мысли мелькали у меня в голове, и рядом на стойке лежал мой верный радужный пипидастр; но вдруг моя задумчивость была прервана громкими возгласами:

— Все в порядке, Гарольд! Я иду, иду. Все в порядке, Гарольд! Не удивляйся.

Я поднял глаза и увидел мисс Гроувз, которая уверенно шагала по бару в босоножках на высокой платформе, направляясь ко мне; в руках у неё был листок бумаги с несколькими строками, напечатанными на нём.

С молчаливым достоинством я махнул ей рукой, чтобы она уходила. Но мисс Гроувз все приближалась, неумолчно восклицая:

— Я иду, Гарольд, иду! Машина передаёт тебе через меня неотложные указания, строжайшие исполнение которых необходимо для твоего здоровья и благополучия.

— Что же это за указания? — спросил я. Мистер Риз и мисс Шоу отвлеклись от своих коктейлей, заинтересованно глядя на листок в руках мисс Гроувз.

— Понятия не имею, Гарольд! — продолжала мисс Гроувз. — Однако же, Машина полагает, что этому её рецепту тебе надлежит начать следовать немедленно и неукоснительно. Представь себе, ради него мне пришлось оторваться от срочного релевантного дела в Бангладеше!

Она отдала мне листок. Я прочитал рецепт. Он гласил:

«1 порция яиц бенедикт и  
1 чашка зеленого сенча каждые 6 часов.  
1 прогулка вдоль стеллажей библиотеки  
ежедневно по утрам.  
1 кровать ровно в 11 ч. вечера.  
И не забивать себе голову вещами, которые можно свалить на мистера Риза или мисс Шоу  
P.S. Незамедлительно вернуться в Нью-Йорк!»

Расставаться с солнечным Майами ради шумного Нью-Йорка представлялось мне сомнительной идеей, несмотря на то, что это было рекомендовано моей дорогой Машиной. Однако я последовал этим указаниям с тем счастливым результатом, — если говорить за себя, — что моё пошатнувшееся здоровье было спасено и я до сих пор жив и относительно чист.

**Author's Note:**

> К этой работе есть иллюстрация!
> 
> [](http://savepic.net/5417405.jpg)  
> 


End file.
